A Knight and the twins
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: It's been 16 years since Achilles and the others left and still the war rages on. In the chaos of it all the three sons of Achilles come to Courscant. Will they help or stand in the sidelines? Please add some OCs to help the story cause im drawing on a blank here.


A knight and the twins

A/N: this takes place sixteen years since Achilles left the order and those who followed him. These are his sons arriving to see the clone wars still raging on. Padme is the supreme chancellor and Luke and Leia have Amidala instead of Skywalker as a last name.

Chapter 1 arrival

(Alekzandr POV)

I sit with my brothers Artune and Hunter. We ride with my uncle Senator Partlecuse and Minister of peace Andrew Cage. We have been instructed that I have to continue learning the ways of the Jedi where Artune and Hunter will learn politics with Minister Cage. I stare out of the window and I see that father and mother have described the temple well. That is the first place we are going. When we arrive we are greeted by the Jedi master who inducted my father into the order and the master who allowed him to leave the order.

I leave the craft so I can meet with the master. As soon I leave the ship it departs immediately to the senate building. I walk forth to greet the old master.

"Greetings Master Yoda."

"Hello young one; contacted by your father, we have."

"I cannot wait to learn under the masters of the temple; from what I can gather the Clone Wars is still being waged."

"No closer to an end, we are."

"Well if my brothers can play their cards right the republic can expect reinforcements from Rohann again."

"Soon the army returns?"

"Once Rohannian soldiers taste war they need a good rest and a hot meal and they are ready to fight again."

"I see; come we must give you your padawan beads."

I follow the old master into the temple. I look to see so many Jedi in a single place of all sorts of sizes and species. I recognize some Jedi masters my father described to me. I see the Master Luminara guiding a group of force sensitive infants into a training room. I continue into the temple until we enter the council chambers. Where I stand is where my father once stood eighteen years ago. I kneel down to the majority of the master who are able to be here in person as well as those transmitting off world. Among those who are able to be here are Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I feel a wave of anxiety, nausea and pride to see the day I become a Jedi.

"Young Alekzandr" Mace Windu begins. "By the power invested by the Jedi council we welcome you into the order."

I feel one of the masters walk up to me and tie the string of padawan beads onto one of my horns. I rise from my knelt position and I bow to the masters. I smile to see that I'm now a learner of the order and soon a knight. I bring myself up and ask.

"May I speak freely masters?"

"Of course" Master Kenobi answered.

"I am soaked with gratitude and I bring messages from some former members of the order."

"Let's hear them" Master Skywalker yelled.

I pull a scroll from one of my sleeve pockets and open it. I read out loud the letter. "To 'Skyguy'; I want you to know I've been well. I currently work as Achilles' advisor. Its good work just standing next to a guy who is not in his big chair half the time. But at least I'm paid well and get to live inside a large estate just as big as the Jedi temple. Just saying I kind of miss you guys and Skyguy don't forget to write back. Signed Ashoka Tano Valore" I open another scroll and read out loud another. "To Master Yoda; this message is to the entire council as well. I need to have my son Alekzandr trained well and better than the training I received. Along with the message is a map of Tython to a datacron of councilor training dating back nearly four thousand eight hundred years ago. Along with said datacron are also old archives of ancient Jedi techniques. There is also a weapon from an old Sith Pureblood who was raised on Jedi ideals that weapon goes to anyone who can wield it. Lastly the Flotilla will return to aid the Republic as well a young smuggler named Han Solo leading the charge; on a personal note on that he can charge a lot just to fight in a war." I put away that last message and I hand over a scroll to Master Kenobi. "Will you make sure Master Unduli receives this; it's from Priestess Barriss Offee Opress."

Master Kenobi nods and says "I will."

I turn my attention back to Master Yoda because I feel like he has more to say.

"Is there anything else Master Yoda?"

"Curious, Tython is a desert and very barren."

"Master I could lead a small expeditionary force to investigate the planet."

"Dangerous this is; go with you Master Fisto and Knight Skywalker they will."

"Then I shall assemble my team, masters."

I turn on my heel and I walk out of the door. I make my way to the external platform where I arrived. I order for a taxi speeder to take me to the Senate building. As I ride I observe the city. The whole planet is like a bee hive; so huge and teeming with life above and below. It was not a long ride to the Senate Building and it's like a huge dome in the middle of everything. I pay the taxi driver the rate and a three hundred credit tip. I bid him good day and I make my way into the building. I pass many guards and ministers. It's until I meet my brothers near the entrance of the building.

Artune the Swift; He is slender but fast. I never have been able to match his speed. He specializes in crossbows and rapiers. He has become quite the duelist. I am proud that I am his brother. Then there is Hunter. He is known as Hunter the Merciless. He acquired that title when he was put in charge of some prisoner executions when the coliseum is full. He tends to love using his battle axe. I would have to admit he is a pretty cool brother. Hunter has quite the burly built. I walk towards them and I can tell they are bored.

"My lords you seem distraught."

"The senate tower is a boring place to be at" Hunter replies.

"If it's to cheer the both of you up we have an expedition to lead."

The two smile and we walk towards the entrance of the building until we are stopped by a military official. The man looks slender, with gray hair along with a stoic expression on his face.

"Well, well the sons of a traitor who abandon the war when it's was half way finished but now it seems that his sons have the nerve to arrive here with the other two traitors."

"Who in hell are you" hunter snaps.

"I am Admiral Tarkin."

"Well Admiral, we heard stories about you from our aunt."

"And what in particular did she tell you?"

"That you are a conniving, ass-kissing, mother fucking, two faced, back stabbing, piece of shit."

"Well I never."

And with that he turn heel and walked away. I give my brother a high five for telling that man off. We end up laughing a bit until our uncle, the minister and the Supreme Chancellor. Along with the Supreme Chancellor are her two children. We bow to her showing respect. I begin to speak for the three of us.

"Supreme Chancellor Amidala, let me be the first of my brother to say it's an honor to meet you; my name is Alekzandr Blade; and my brothers Artune and Hunter Blade."

"Please we're not in the assembly hall; you can drop the formalities and you can call me Padme."

"My apologizes Padme; I believe these are your children."

"Why yes; This is Luke and this is Leia." She said gesturing to each of them.

"Alek" my uncle calls to me. "Why aren't you at the temple?"

"Yoda told me to undertake a expedition to Tython along with Master Skywalker and Master Fisto."

"So you're here to collect your brothers."

"Yes Uncle."

"Well then on your way."

We turn around and march to a shuttle that contains Master Fisto and Master Skywalker along with a small squad of clones. One of the clones I could recognize from his ARC trooper armor and his blue paint. The one clone trooper who stuck with aunt Ashoka through and through; Captain Rex. We mount the shuttle that will take us to a Republic vessel. The ride doesn't take too long.

As we sit inside the shuttle my brothers and I check our equipment. Artune checks his collapsible bow making sure it's ready to sling arrows and slice through some enemies. Hunter inspects his battle axe to make sure the power converter is stable. I check my special sword. My sword is a combination of a vibrosword and a scattergun. I nick name it: The Pacifier's sword. The handle and length retains that of a sword where the width retains the scattergun part. I reach into my pocket and I bring out a sharpening stone. I run the stone down the length of the sword making sure it's sharp.

I stop as soon I hear the shuttle land inside the hanger bay. My brothers and I dismount the ship and we follow master Skywalker and Master Fisto. We are brought to our room we will be using for the time being. The room is small and it only has two beds. I insisted that I sleep on the floor. My brothers and I decided to take a short rest until we get to Tython. I lie on the floor and I close my eyes.

While I slumber I can just remember the very words my father said to me before we left for our quests: 'Alek protect your brothers but at the same time keep safe; the universe is a harsh sea to sail and you need all hands on deck.' I'm afraid my boat is a little undermanned.


End file.
